Día 8: Dudas en concierto
by Listener.Goddess
Summary: /Gender Bender AU/ Él no era importante, no tenía renombre o fortuna, era mal visto por ser poca cosa ¿Y si era obligada a apartarse de él?Este fanfic participa en el mes Nejiten.
Este fanfic participa en la actividad "Mes Nejiten". Dedicado a mis lindos ponis.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la historia que hago por diversión y devoción al Nejiten.**

* * *

 **Día 8: Tema Concierto o/y Gender Bender**

 **.:** _Dudas en concierto_ **:.**

* * *

La música del piano sonaba armoniosa llenando el recinto de una melodía lenta y relajante para el placer de la audiencia, que conmovida por tan hermoso sonido oía embelesada las notas que salían del instrumento a mitad del escenario. El joven de ojos lavanda movía con suma delicadeza y maestría las manos sobre el piano, la luz de los reflectores estaba centrada solo en él y éste por su parte mantenía la vista fija en las teclas sin atreverse a mirar hacia el público, siquiera miraba las partituras frente a él, lo que daba a entender que sabía con precisión la pieza interpretada.

El público estaba cautivado, observaba con admiración al joven enfundado en traje frente a ellos, todos estaban absortos en aquel sonido excepto por dos personas en la multitud, la primera era una chica rubia en primera fila que sin descaro dormía a pierna suelta sin importarle estar rodeada de la familia de su novio, poco le importaba también que el mencionado fuera la persona a cargo de su canción de cuna.

A tan solo dos lugares de la joven se encontraba Tenten vistiendo un smoking demasiado ostentoso según sus palabras dichas horas antes, él trataba de poner atención a la música que su amigo Hinata interpretaba, pero estaba a pocos minutos de seguir a Naruko, la joven rubia y novia de Hinata, a los brazos de Morfeo; no lo hacía por simple orgullo, para demostrarles a los familiares de su novia que estaban equivocados en cuanto a él.

Inculto. Era la palabra que le hacía turbar la mente, había sido dicha hacia su persona tan solo unos días antes por parte de algún pariente de su novia, ¿Quién había sido? Ni puta idea, pero esa palabra se quedó con él por varios días. La novia de su amigo tenía más suerte que él en ese aspecto, al ser la hija de Minako Namikaze una de las socias más importantes de las empresas Hyuga era seguro que la aceptaran en la familia con todo y defectos.

Pero él no era importante, no tenía un apellido de renombre o una fortuna que se igualara al PIB de una nación, estaba demasiado seguro de que él era mal visto por los parientes de su novia al ser considerado poca cosa; Nejimi era muy obediente en cuanto a las decisiones del clan ¿y si la obligaban a separarse de Tenten? Lo hacía dudar, a pesar de todos los años pasados a lado de su novia se sentía menos, primero como amigos y después como pareja; Tenten siempre supo que Nejimi era inteligente en muchos sentidos, un genio natural en ramas diversas como matemáticas, historia, lógica, artes marciales y por supuesto, la música.

Los aplausos y el público ovacionando de pie lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, Hinata se levantó apresurado del piano y con un sonrojo enorme debido a los gritos por parte de su novia recién despierta, hizo una reverencia ante todos los familiares presentes. Decir que la familia Hyuga era numerosa era quedarse corto, para las fiestas de primavera, la rama principal hacía un pequeño concierto sinfónico al cual solo iban familiares y alguno que otro socio, incluyendo a familias importantes como los Uchiha, Nara y Namikaze.

Las luces dejaron a oscuras el escenario por unos minutos, los suficientes para que el piano fuera remplazado por un atril y una chica. Nejimi. Para Tenten ella siempre era hermosa y ese día no era la excepción, un sobrio vestido negro de manga larga, la falda terminaba debajo de las rodillas y su cabello normalmente peinado en una coleta baja estaba recogido en un moño lateral que dejaba la blanca piel de su cuello expuesta. La cara de la joven demostraba seriedad y concentración al sujetar el violín y empezar a tocar la canción que durante meses había practicado con esmero. Tenten ya había oído una y otra vez la pieza, por lo que su mente empezó a divagar.

Desde niños eran pocas las veces que ambos podían estar juntos ya que la tía de Neji y su tutora, era demasiado estricta en cuanto a la enseñanza de sus hijos y de su sobrina, era una "madre tigre" que quería la mejor enseñanza para sus "cachorros", a los cuales apuntó en diversas actividades que literalmente dejaban sin tiempo a los niños para ser niños.

Había conocido a Nejimi gracias a dos actividades que hacían juntos: artes marciales y la música. El primer día que Nejimi entró a la clase de Gai-sensei, el cual era amigo de sus padres y por lo tanto conocía desde hace mucho, Tenten creyó que esa niña que se veía indefensa, débil y frágil tal como una muñeca de porcelana e igual de linda, iba a irse al recibir el primer golpe; fue el primer error en su inmensa lista acerca de Nejimi. A pesar de su apariencia, su pelo marrón oscuro en una coleta baja, sus grandes ojos perla y su baja estatura, y su personalidad demasiado seria para una niña de seis años, no le temía a los golpes, lo que más recordaba Tenten de ese día eran los puñetazos que le dio su futura novia que eran elegantes en su postura y fuertes al impactar. Desde ese día decidió nunca hacer enojar a Nejimi.

En las artes marciales ambos estaban de acuerdo y en sincronía… cosa muy distinta a sus gustos en música. Tenten al igual que su personalidad, prefería la música alegre, movida y cambiante. Desde la canción de moda hasta bandas de Rock y Metal, _música ruidosa y nada armoniosa_ según su novia que a diferencia de él disfrutaba la música del piano y los violines, óperas y música clásica eran sus favoritas y su celular estaba lleno de música hecha por Bach, Beethoven, Paganini y Chopin. Además de que él a duras penas podía tocar la guitarra con sus amigos en una banda, Nejimi tocaba a la perfección el violín y el chelo.

Tenten ya había oído tocar muchas veces a Nejimi, su tía le había puesto la difícil tarea de ser la clausura en su pequeño concierto por lo que Nejimi se esforzaba en ensayar en especial esa canción: "La sonata del diablo" de Tartini, la había ensayado durante noche y día por horas y horas, tanto que él ya sabía cómo iba la pieza, por lo que le resultó demasiado extraño un cambio que seguramente solo Tenten y Nejimi se habían dado cuenta; el ritmo se volvió más rápido y violento, al principio no entendió porque Nejimi había cambiado la parte final de su pieza hasta que la reconoció. Era su canción favorita. Nejimi estaba tocando magistralmente "Smell like teen spirit" de Nirvana en violín, a mitad de la canción las luces iluminaron por completo el escenario dejando ver a sus compañeros de banda, Temaru estaba en la batería detrás de Nejimi, Ino tocaba el bajo junto a Sakumo que rasgueaba la guitarra mientras Hinata esperaba la entrada del chelo.

Tenten sonrió, no esperaba algo así, una rebeldía de parte de Nejimi que seguramente le traería un castigo ejemplar por parte de su tía, que resultaba estar sentada junto a Naruko y no se veía muy feliz. Al finalizar la última nota los aplausos inundaron el pequeño teatro, que obviamente le pertenecía a la familia Hyuga, Nejimi y Hinata fueron los únicos en inclinarse como saludo, pero después de la reverencia, Nejimi no espero más y bajó de la tarima para encontrarse con Tenten, que no dejaba de sonreír.

– Nejimi ¡Eso fue genial! –Fue lo primero que dijo al tener a su novia frente a él– Creía que no te gustaba la música ruidosa y desafinada.

– Siempre hay excepciones a la regla. –Nejimi le sonrió, viéndolo directo a los ojos. En ese momento Tenten se dio cuenta que Nejimi nunca lo iba a dejar, a pesar de cualquier intento de su familia de separarlos.

– Estoy sorprendido –Tenten la abrazó, queriendo transmitirle todos sus sentimientos y prometerle que nada los separaría.

– Sé que hubieras querido que nuestro primer concierto juntos fuera en otro lugar, fue lo menos que podía hacer –Nejimi escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Tenten– Feliz aniversario.

* * *

 _Hola, debo decir que me sorprende mucho haber hecho una semana llena de Nejiten y vamos por la segunda; como se habrán dado cuenta "La Secta" estará subiendo fanfics a diario lo que falta del mes de abril, lo que significa que mañana es el turno de Leidy._

 _Debo decir que todos los fanfics de la secta dejan el bastón cada vez más arriba, por lo que va a ser difícil superar varios de esos fanfics._

 _Por si alguien quiere saber como es que imagino la canción de Smell Like Teen Spirit busquen la versión de David Garrett, lamento si es corto o inexacto pero no sé nada de música por lo que tal vez en algún momento llegue a estar mal._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


End file.
